The Christmas Dance
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait for the christmas dance. Gabriella has something to tell Troy. Troy is going to be doing something at the dance which involves Gabriella. The friends are planning to get Jason and Martha together at the christmas dance too. What is Gabriella going to be telling Troy? What is Troy planning to do at the dance? On Hitatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella were with their friends that day at school. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were at their lockers, when the Principal announced that there would be a Christmas dance at school. The principal told the students that the dance would be on Friday December 12th. Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait for the Christmas dance. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their next class they had together. After class Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their last class they had. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a nap in each other's arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap they made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. They went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink.**

**Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to watch a basketball game on TV with his dad. After they finished watching the basketball game on TV with his dad, they went up stairs to his room to watch a movie. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling in each other's arms while watching the movie. After they finished the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella went for a run with his dad that morning. They ran for a hour and a half and then went back to the house to take a shower. After Troy and Gabriella got done taking a shower together, they got dressed for the day. They went done stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and got out of Troy's car. Troy locked his car up after they got their stuff. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and she put her arm around Troy's waist. They walked to their lockers and got their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker while they were waiting for their friends and time to go to class. Troy and Gabriella went to their first class and sat next to each other. During class Gabriella started to feel sick to her stomach and she felt like she had to throw up. So Gabriella got up with her stuff and went up to Miss Darbus to ask if she could leave the classroom to go to the bathroom. Miss Darbus gave Gabriella permission to leave the classroom to use the bathroom. So Gabriella left the classroom and put her stuff in her locker before going to the bathroom. Gabriella ran to the bathroom after she shut her locker. When she got in the bathroom she threw up in the toilet twice before flushing it.**

**Meanwhile Troy noticed that his girlfriend Gabriella was not in the classroom. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at. Gabriella washed her mouth out before leaving the girls bathroom. Gabriella went to her locker and got her stuff and went to the principal to tell him that she is sick. The principal told Gabriella that she could go home and hope that she gets better soon. Gabriella called Troy's mom to see if she could pick her up from school and take her back to the house. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is sick and that she has thrown up twice now. So Troy's mom picked Gabriella up from school and took her back to the Bolton house to take care of her. Gabriella went to Troy's room and lay down for a while. Lucille went to the kitchen to make Gabriella some soup to eat. Gabriella was laying on Troy's bed when she had to get up and go to the bathroom to throw up again. She threw up twice before flushing the toilet and then she clean herself up again. Gabriella laid back down on Troy's bed and fell asleep for a while.**

**At school Troy wondered what happen to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy was missing his girlfriend Gabriella a lot. Troy did terrible at basketball practice and he was having trouble paying attention in class too. Troy was really worried about his girlfriend Gabriella and wanted to know if she was okay. After school Troy went home and his mom told him that Gabriella is sick. Troy asked his mom if Gabriella was okay and she told him that Gabriella has been sleeping and taking it easy. Troy asked his mom if he could go check on her and his mom told him he could go see how Gabriella was doing. Troy went up to his room and saw Gabriella laying on his bed sleeping and so he covered her up with a blanket before he went back down stairs. Gabriella woke up and said Troy's name and he went over to her. Troy asked her how she was feeling and she told him that she feels a little better. Gabriella asked Troy to cuddle with her for a while and so he laid down next to her. Troy cuddled with Gabriella for a while till she fell back to sleep. Troy did not dare get up so he did his homework where he was at.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella came down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a basketball game on TV with his dad. Gabriella cuddled up close to Troy on the couch and fell asleep on him. Troy looked down at his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping on him and had a grin on his face. Troy went back to watching the rest of the basketball game on TV with his dad. After Troy got done watching the basketball game on TV with his dad , he picked up Gabriella and took her up to his room. Troy laid Gabriella down on his bed and then went to get ready for bed. Troy crawled into his bed and took Gabriella back into his arms. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before he fell asleep for the night. Lucille went to check on Gabriella and saw her son holding Gabriella in his arms. Lucille covered her son Troy and Gabriella up for the night. Lucille left her son Troy's room and went to bed for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella threw up twice in the toilet and then flushed the toilet after she was done throwing up. Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face too. Gabriella could not figure out why she was throwing up still. Gabriella took her temperature but she did not have a fever at all. Gabriella went to lay back down next to Troy for a little bit. Troy woke up and asked Gabriella if she was okay and she told Troy that she just got done throwing up twice in the toilet. Troy felt Gabriella's forehead and said to Gabriella that she does not have a fever. Gabriella told Troy she knows that she does not have a fever because she took her temperature and does not have a fever.**

**Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay home from school. Gabriella told Troy that it might be better to stay home from school for the day. So Troy went to tell his parents that he and Gabriella were going to stay home from school. So Jack told his son he would get their homework for them. Troy thanked his dad for bringing their home work to them. Troy went back up stairs and found Gabriella in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet again. Troy moved Gabriella's hair away and rubbed her back too. After Gabriella was done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and then she brushed her teeth again. Troy and Gabriella went back to his bed and laid down together. Troy and Gabriella had fallen back to sleep in each other's arms.**

**That afternoon Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to eat some soup. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have some soup right now. So Troy warmed up some soup for Gabriella to eat. Troy ate a sandwich while Gabriella was eating her soup. After they got done eating, they decided to go back up to his room to take a nap in each other's arms. After they woke up from their nap, they did some making out before going down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to watch a movie with him as long as they can cuddle in each other's arms. So they went back up stairs to his room and watch a movie together while cuddling in each other's arms.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and watch TV with his dad for a while before going up stairs to his room for the night. Jack was surprise that Troy and Gabriella were watching TV with him that night. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch. Lucille was washing the dishes that they had eaten dinner on. Lucille had finished washing the dishes and the clean up too. Lucille put a load of laundry in the washer and then she went to the living room to join her husband Jack. Lucille saw their son Troy and Gabriella cuddling with each other on the couch while watching TV. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching TV with his dad, they went up stairs to his room for the night. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella was throwing up again and could not figure out why she had been throwing up the last few mornings. So Gabriella decided to make a doctor's appointment to find out what was going on with her. Troy went for his run and when he came back, he saw Gabriella in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet again. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okay and she told him that she is getting tired of throwing up in the morning. Gabriella asked Troy if he would go with her when she goes to her doctor's appointment later on that day. Troy told Gabriella that he would go with her to the doctor's appointment. So Troy and Gabriella stayed home from school that day. So later on that day Troy took Gabriella to her doctor's appointment. Gabriella told the doctor she has been throwing up a lot in the morning but is fine in the afternoon and night. So the doctor took some blood and also had Gabriella pee in a cup.**

**The doctor got the test back and found out that Gabriella is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she was going to get the sonogram machine to do a ultra sound to see how far she is. The doctor sent Troy in the room so she could talk to him. Gabriella asked Troy how he would feel if he were to become a dad. Troy said to Gabriella he would love to be a dad. So Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy at first was in shock but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that she was carrying his child. So the doctor did a ultra sound and found out that Gabriella was two weeks a long in her pregnancy. The doctor put Gabriella on vitamins right away. So the doctor told Gabriella that she will have morning sickness till she is in her second month of her pregnancy. The doctor told Gabriella to make her next appointment for next month.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to relax and watch movies together. Troy and Gabriella were happy they were having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided not to tell anyone yet. Troy and Gabriella knew they would have to tell their parents and friends soon though. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell his parents and her mom first and then tell their friends afterwards. Troy and Gabriella were worried about how his parents and her mom would take it when they told them they were having a baby together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Okay," Gabriella says, adjusting the doily on the coffee table so it's straight. "Have we a clue of what we are going to tell our parents?" A hand rests on her belly, it has yet to grow, but she knows it will. There's a life inside her now.**

**"Brie," Troy says, grabbing her gently by the hand, "Relax...they're my parents and yours. What's the worse they can do when we tell them?" Gabriella bites her lip, looking down and then up at Troy's blue eyes-the blue eyes she's fallen in love with. The blue eyes she's hoping this baby will have.**

**"Well-"**

**"On second thought, don't answer...it was a rhetorical question." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pecks her lips gently.**

**"I'm just nervous Troy," she says, taking a heavy breath in and letting out just as heavy.**

**"I know," he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers; stroking her hair while moving it out of her eyes. "But as long we're together, whatever happens, it's cool." She smiles, kissing his lips again. It would've gotten heated and steamy, had it not been for the throats clearing behind them.**

**Troy and Gabriella look over and saw his mom and dad standing not far from them. Troy and Gabriella said hi to his mom and dad. Lucille and Jack asked their son Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to them about. Troy and Gabriella said to his parents that they want to tell them something. Lucille and Jack asked them what it was they wanted to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and dad that they are having a baby together. Lucille was in shock at first, but then she congradulated them and asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is two and half weeks along in the pregnancy. Jack was in shock to but he was not happy about his son Troy and Gabriella having a baby when they were still in high school yet. Jack asked his son Troy and Gabriella how they are going to raise their baby when they are still in high school yet. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they can raise their baby and finish high school too. Troy and Gabriella also told his dad that they will have every thing worked out before the baby comes.**

**Jack said to Troy and Gabriella that it will take him time to get used to them becoming parents and being married to each other. Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella to give him some time to get use to the idea. Troy and Gabriella told his dad to take his time to get used to it. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to watch a movie together before they went over to see her mom and tell her about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella layed on his bed and cuddled in each others arms while watching the movie.**

**After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they got ready to go see her mom. Troy saw that his fiance Gabriella was really worried about how her mom was going to react to their news. Troy told Gabriella that every thing will be find. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went to see her mom to tell her their news. So when Troy and Gabriella got to her moms house ,they knocked on the door. Gabriella's mom open the door and saw her daughter Gabriella with her boyfriend Troy. Maria let her daughter Gabriella and her boyfriend into the house so that they could talk. Troy and Gabriella told her mother they had something to tell her. Maria asked Gabriella and Troy what it was they had to tell her. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are engage to get married and are having a baby together too. Maria was in shock at first but then she congradulated them on their engagement and the baby they were having together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
